sailor scauts en mundo dbz
by belenuribe15
Summary: las sailor scauts estan buscando venganza contra el que destruyo la luna
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic es una historia de crossver entre el mundo de dbz y sailor moon, esta historia se situa en la llegada de los sayajines,es mi primer fanfic

cuando piccolo destruyo la luna:

luna-chicas alguien destruyo la luna

todas-que?

usagi-como alguien se atreve a destruir la luna snif(estaba a punto de llorar)

luna-si es un hecho muy triste, tienen que buscar al culpable de esto, que de seguro tiene que ser un nuevo villano y tienen que destruirlo.

Todas-no se lo perdonaremos

hola me podrían dar algunas sugerencias para seguir este fanfic porfis


	2. Chapter 2

cap 2

Tardaron 1 año y medio para encontrar al responsable hasta

amy-el cielo se obscureció y hay un monstruo gigante en la capital del oeste puede que sea el responsable, nos queda muy cerca de aquí

usagi-¡vamos!

Cuando llegaron vieron en la corporación capsula mucha gente rara (nameku),de 2 metros o mas y varias personas y al dragón porunga,asi que se escondieron en un arbusto para saber lo que pasaba

mina-hay que analizar la situación

usagi-me dan miedo esas personas verdes y ese monstruo-dragon

rei-silencio usagi no queremos que nos descubran, puede que entre ellos este el que destruyo la luna o sea el grupo completo.

ami-no ven que estoy escuchando, parece que están…..¿pidiendo un deseo?

luna-al parecer son extraterrestres

mina-quieren transportar a alguien?,que raro?

usagi- y cuando aremos nuestra aparición?

Rei-no seas impaciente

ami-miren se fueron todas esas personas verdes y se fue el monstruo-dragón

usagi-ya no aguanto más!

Rei-guarda silencio!

mientras peleaban los guerreros z escucharon los gritos

-quien anda ahí, renpondan?


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Quién anda ahí respondan? –

Las salior scauts salieron de su escondite.

-soy una saliro scaut que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy salir moon y nos vengaremos en el nombre de la luna- dijo sailor moon

Las chicas gritaron al unisono:

-siii

-salior que?-dijo el muchacho calvo.

-sailor scauts , tarado!.-dijo sailor jupiter , pegándole en la cabeza a krilin enfadada.

-¿Qué vienen hacer acá?!.-gritó piccolo fruioso

-emmm dijo algo sobre vengarse .-le dijo gohan en voz baja tirando de la capa de su maestro.

Lita dijo.

-¿Quién de acá se atrevió a destruir la luna?.-furiosa

-yo?,por que?.-les respondió piccolo dando un paso .

-con que tu miserable te atreves a destruir nuestra luna maldito!.-gritó serena furiosa.

-je, lo hize por una buena razón.-les respondió piccolo en tono arrogante.

-como te arteves maldito,pagarás por esto!.-dijo sailor venus atacando a piccolo con su cadena de venus.

Piccolo solo la esquivó.

-chicas ataquen.-gritó serena .

Las chicas comenzaron a atacar a piccolo con burbujas de mercurio,fuego de marte,la cadena de venus.

Las jóvenes ya tenían atado a piccolo.

\- moon spiral heart,atack.-gritó usagui lanzando su técnica con sus poses.

Gohan –señor piccolo.

Krilin-debemos ir a ayudarlo gohan.- krilin partió con gohan volando.

Pero al ver las posiciones de serena no paraban de reir.

-eso lo llaman una técnica wajajaja.

-jajajaaj que divertido.

Piccolo al ver la técnica comenzó a reir y se liberó de la cadena de minako y se hizo a un lado.

-maldición se liberó de mi técnica.-dijo minako.

Gohan:

-señor piccolo…se encuentra bien?-le dijo gohan llegando al lado de su maestro.

-si, esas niñas no me podrían hacer nada.-le respondió piccolo riendo.

-chicas ataquemos todas juntas.-dijo serena.

Las chicas lanzaron todas su técnicas a la vez impactando el ataque contra piccolo .

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

espero que les guste, me demoraré en actualizar

* * *

Las **chicas** se lanzaron al ataque contra piccolo haciendo sus mejores técnicas.

"¡señor piccolo"! gritó gohan

El ataque impactó contra piccolo creando un gran humo.

"piccolo" gritó krilin

"¿lo derrotamos" dijeron las chicas al unisono , de pronto desapareció el humo

Ahí estaba piccolo con algunos rasguños y la ropa un poco destrozada.

"maldita sea no lo derrotamos " dijo usagi

Pero de pronto piccolo se cayó al suelo.

***maldita sea no sé qué hicieron esas chicas, ella tienen un ki muy débil,pero no sé cómo pudieron hacerle esto al gran piccolo daimaho***pensó piccolo tirado en el suelo

"malditas como se atreven a dañar al sr. Piccolo!" dijo gohan lanzándose a atacarlas

"¡alto gohan esas chicas no tienen un ki malvado " le dijo krillin sujentado el pie de gohan.

"oye amy no crees que todos ellos son muy extraños, creo que están apoyando a ese villano" dijo usagui .

"si así es, pero lo haremos pagar, ahora chicas hagámoslo de nuevo combinemos nuestros poderes" dijo minako

"siii" dijeron preparando sus ataques. Mientras que piccolo se estaba poniendo de pie

"te haremos pagar por lo que hiciste malvado" gritaron las jóvenes concentrando sus poderes , pero apareció gohan interponiéndose entre las chicas y el namek.

"alto!" gritó el chico

"gohan" dijo piccolo mirando al chico

"oye niño tu no tienes que ver en esto así que quítate " dijo usagi

"´ no se que pasa acá pero el señor piccolo no ha hecho nada malo, es no es un villano como dicen ustedes!" dijo gohan en su defensa

Las chicas pararon de concentrar sus ataques y se quedaron mirando al chico

"si tiene razón gohan, el ahora es nuestro aliado , si tienen algo que resolver háganlo pero en otra parte y no de esta manera " dijo krillin

"si es verdad, no lo hagan acá , no quiero que destrocen mi casa, krillin y gohan puede que tengan la razón , el solo tiene la cara de malo" dijo bulma molesta

" pero sigue siendo un rebelde y un mal ejempo para mi pequeño gohan" dijo milk

" milk estamos arreglando la situación no la empeores" dijo bulma en su oído dándole un codazo

"oigan chicas estas personas se ven bastante buenas,¿no habrá sido un error o algo así" dijo amy

" no lo creo , además ese sujeto me da mala espina" dijo minako

"¿Qué opinas usagi?" dijo amy

"no se nada" le dijo serena con su típica posición de anime

" que opinan si aclaramos las cosas con ese sujeto conversando" dijo amy

"mmm…. De acuerdo" dijeron las demás.

"además ese niño se nota que le tiene un gran cariño a ese hombre verde, creo que no es tan malo como se ve" dijo usagi

Los demás guerreros observaban como conversaban las chicas

"no creen que son extrañas esas chicas" dijo krillin a gohan y a piccolo

"en efecto" dijo piccolo

"de acuerdo manos a la obra" dijeron las chicas rodeadas en un circulo

"así es chicas" apareció luna de la nada junto a Artemis

" ¿chicos que hacen acá?" les preguntó minako

"solo queríamos ver como derrotaban al villano que destruyó la luna" dijo Artemis

"oye luna,artemis que les parece esa idea" dijo usagi

"todo esto es muy extraño, estos tipos parecen fuertes , no es nada comparado a lo que nos hemos enfrentado,hay que tener cuidado" dijo luna.

" de acuerdo lo tendremos" dijo minako marchándose con las chicas cerrándoles un ojo a los gatos

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia donde los guerreros

"¡aceptamos su propuesta , oye tu malvado , acompañanos" dijo usagi

"grrr….por qué siempre a mi me pasan estas cosas " gruñó piccolo

"sr. Piccolo no quiere que lo acompañe?" le preguntó gohan

" no gohan, quédate acá" le dijo piccolo siguiendo a las chicas

"si señor" le respondió gohan

"oye piccolo no las vayas a matar, esas chicas son muy lindas y parecen muy fuertes" le dijo krillin en tono burlesco

"grr…" le gruñó piccolo molesto dándole una mirada mortal a krillin marchándose hacia donde las chicas

"n…no te enojes era solo una broma" le habló krillin con miedo

Las chicas se dirigieron en la parte de arriba de la corporación capsula

"así que cuales son tus argumentos ¿es verdad que destruiste la luna?" dijo amy

"si es verdad ¿y que?" le responde piccolo molesto

"vieron chicas es verdad el acabó con nuestra preciada luna" dijo usagi muy triste y a la vez enojada

"calma usagi debemos saber por qué la destruyó " dijo minako poniéndole la mano en el hombro usagu

"es verdad…por que lo hiciste villano" dijo amy

"¿Qué les importa? Ese es asunto mio" dijo piccolo cruzándose de brazos

"hay tuvimos nuestras vidas pasada,ahí se construyó el milenio de plata ,yo era la justiciera de la luna snif…snif"dijo usagi a punto de llorar,la destruccion de la luna la habiá dejado muy sensible

Hubo muchos intercambios de diálogos hasta que convecnioeron a piccolo sobre contarles por que lo hizo

"lo hize para que lo sayajins especialmente gohan no se trasformaran bestias gigantes con apariencia de simio" dijo piccolo

"que excusa tan ridícula . nos podrías decir que son esos saya que?" dijo makoto con las manos en la cintura

De pronto una luz gigante aparece delante de ellos

"que es eso" dice piccolo asombrado

"no lo se " dice uagui sorprendida.

De pronto sale una chica vestida igual que las sailor que su falda era violeta y botas negras y tenía cola, tiene el cabello negro ondulado largo a la altura de los hombros, al parecer tiene los ojos negros,tez morena.

Su edad era de unos 17 años mas o menos

"Yo les explicaré quienes son los sayajins" dijo la chica con voz ruda

"quien eres tu" gritan las chicas al unísono junto con piccolo

"je" dice piccolo sonrojado

"¡mira usagi tiene nuestra misma ropa"! le dice minako

"es verdad,puede que sea una salior scauts" dice amy

"es correcto " dice la chica con los brazos cruzados

"¡se puede saber de que están hablando!" les grita piccolo

"despúes te lo explicaremos este no es el momento para eso"dice usagi con los cachetes inflados

"mi nombre es Charlie soy sailor vegita" dice la chica con una mirada desafiante

"¿¡queee?!" gritan todas incluyendo a piccolo que se cayó de espalda,luego todos vuelven a su compostura

"eso quiere decir que vienes del planeta de los sayajins?"le pregunta piccolo serio

"se podría decir que si aunque soy una terrícola" dice la chica

"pe…pero ¿Cómo puedes ser una sailor scauts?" pregunta usagi atónita

"miren esto" de pronto la chica saca una especie de daga ,le tira en el aire y crea una especie de vórtice


End file.
